Blast from the Past
by tvfanatic64
Summary: What happens when the XMen save a girl, a girl who's strangely similar to Scott?
1. How it started

Not many people understand the meaning to someone if they lose everyone they care about. Where the people they lost were the only ones to remember and seem to care about them.

This is just what Cassy Summers felt like when she was separated from her family from an exploding plane.

_Flashback_

"Mommy, what's happening?" A 4-year old child with little blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes, asked her mother.

"The plane's going down!" The captain managed to say from the control room.

"Find the parachutes, now!" Her mom yelled as she un-strapped Cassy.

"We only have two parachutes!" Her dad managed to saw through the loud noise.

"Give them to the kids!"

"Mommy, I don't want you to go!" Cassy yelled in tears.

"Scott I want you to take care of Cas!"

"Dad…"

"You have to go now. Promise me!"

"I promise."

Then with that Cassy jumped with her brother, Scott, a 10-year-old boy with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Scott, what's gonna happen to Mommy and Daddy!" The scared 4-year old girl asked her big brother.

Then she saw with fright in her eyes, as the plane exploded behind them.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Scott with a breaking voice.

Cassy was in tears.

"Cas, watch out!" Scott yelled as he kept himself steady from the winds from the blast.

"Scott!" squeaked her little voice.

Cassy saw that Scott heard her name and he looked behind him. He didn't notice that she was drifting another way due to the high winds. She wasn't strong enough to handle them, plus her light weight didn't due anything to help. But he didn't notice, due to himself trying to keep himself from being pushed off and away.

"Scott!"

Scott hadn't noticed that her voice was far away and the winds were carrying her off, once again concentrating to keep from flying away.

"Scott!"

Even though she was only four years old, Cassy knew that at the beginning if they were to be separated they would probably be at the most a few miles away and then they would find each other.

Cassy was in tears. She knew if she survived she wouldn't be able to find her family again. Defenitely not her parents. With the high winds they lifted her higher and into a fast updraft of wind.

"Scott! I don't wanna go away!"

Scott finally noticed she had been caught in an updraft and she was carried away faster and faster.

He quickly noticed her crying and her screaming their names.

"Cas!"

"Scott, don't leave me! Don't' leave me alone! Don't go!"

She cried harder and harder and screamed louder and louder the farther she got away from her brothers. She kept on going and going not noticing that she was too far from them to hear her. They soon became the size of specks of dust. She felt she was never going to see them again.

After awhile she got closer to the ground. She was scared out of her mind. She knew she would never see her family again. She was definitely never going to see her parents again. Her brother would be too far with the world so big she would probably never see them again. And for a 4-year old to realize it, even a worse situation.

As she landed with little knowledge of how to land her parachute hit a tall tree making her stumble out of the straps and fall on the ground. She damaged her head in the process.

She was later found that day by a couple walking through the woods on a hiking trip. They brought her to the nearest hospital, where she was immediately put into surgery.

The end product was amnesia. The only thing she could remember was that her name was Cas.


	2. Oh joy

A/N: Most of the story in future chapters are going to be in Cas's point of view. Hope you enjoy the story!

Somehow I knew that this day were to come. I was finally being adopted. Most orphans would be jumping up and down with joy to know that they were getting away from the orphanage. But then again I'm not most orphans.

I was found in a forest among some people who were staying for the summer in their cabin they had recently bought. With a large head injury I was immediately brought into the nearest hospital. I found out at the young age that due to a complication of the surgery, I was to be blind for the rest of my life; a part of my brain had been damaged in the process. I was also diagnosed with amnesia with only memory that my name _was_ Cas.

Yes, I said _was_. To most of the people at the orphanage I am never Cas, I'm the little blind girl who rarely spoke, who is also now known as Silence. Those near to me, like Tina, my best friend ever since I had been put in the orphanage, had barely heard me speak a word the whole 11 years we've been like sisters to each other.

I'm now 15 years old. I've spent most of my life in the orphanage, where I've grown up. Tina often tells me I'm very pretty, with wavy blonde hair, and light chocolate eyes.

I've realized that when people, especially families looking for kids, meet me, they treat me like a normal person due to my looks. That is until they find out I'm blind. I had found it my curse, and I still believe it is.

I family had actually found me proper to adopt and fit in their small family.

When I first met them they were indeed the "perfect parents" to any person to see them. The always cheerful smiles present on their face, the wealthy jobs, plus the most famous married couple in the state.

They wanted me because they had heard of my permanent blindness and my much liked solitude. They wanted to "fix" me. I DON'T WANT TO BE FIXED!

I have never wanted to leave. My life has been in this orphanage, where I have found people who put up with who I am.

Mrs. Baker, the head person in charge of the orphanage, has helped me grow to the person I am. She's been here ever since I was brought in, and she's been like a second mother.

Plus there's Tina. She's the one who puts up with me the most. She constantly talks to me, because she knows me well. I am not a great talker, but I am a good listener.

At the moment, I'm just thinking about how the sky must be at the moment, sitting on the windowseat. Even though I can't see the sky, I can imagine it. It would be like one of those days where the clouds covers most of the sun, but the sun still shines.

That's me. I'm the sun, the clouds are the obstacles I'm sure to face during my life. But I'm me, so people should just deal with it! Not try to "fix" it!

With one last thought about the sky, I noticed a couple of the orphans were yelling something about a white limo in the driveway. To them, it's not everyday when they see a limo parked in the orphanage driveway. The limo must have _them_ inside. Oh joy.


	3. Ms Barbie

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN X-MEN

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, just haven't had the urge to write in awhile. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

After a very annoying ride with Ms. Barbie, as I've now nicknamed her, we arrived at my new home. Jeez, I sound like an adopted puppy.

I quickly got out of the limo with the help of my white cane, hoping to get just one more moment away from that crazy woman.

I would never wish that upon _anyone_ a ride with that woman. I never thought someone could breathe with that much perfume on or that someone with such a high-pitched voice could talk so much.

And when she did talk, she would talk about either some great hair product or some great doctor that had found some miracle about solving blindness. Don't get me wrong, that's not bad, actually it's really good. But although being blind is my curse, I wouldn't have it any other way. It would be too weird to see.

Once my new 'mother' got out of the limo, she immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to the door. And let me tell you, pulling a blind person up the stairs is NOT a good idea. But somehow, I managed to not break or bruise anything on the way up.

She immediately began talking incessantly about how I would love the house and all the new additions recently made to it. I didn't really care; I just wanted to be back home, not in this place. I missed the homey smell that was so comforting in the orphanage, this house though smelt like expensive perfume and cleaning products.

My old converse slapped across the—from what I could only guess—marble floor. It brought my attention to my attire that would probably be changed once Ms. Barbie turned her attention to it.

I wore some ratty old, but comfy, blue jeans that had been passed down like so many of the other clothes in the orphanage, along with a black tank top under an old baby blue hoody.

Back at the orphanage, Tina told me I had the body every girl wished to have along with slightly wavy blonde hair that had once been curly when I was younger, and milky chocolate eyes.

But I don't really care what I look like, I mean I can't even see.

But I guess that the still-talking woman would probably want to also change my personality; probably into some social butterfly, similar to her. I almost laughed out loud at the thought. And I did.

Oops.

"Oh I knew you would understand! When I told her that the orange top was hideous and then she wore it. I made me laugh too!" Ms. Barbie exclaimed

Oh god, what did I do to have this happen to me?! But I still smacked on a small smile.

"Ok, well I'll take you to your room now. I'm about to miss my hair appointment!"

And with that she ran up the stairs once again pulling me with her. And this time I wasn't so lucky and tripped on one of the steps near the top only to land on my knees. Ouch, there would be some definite bruising later.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I guess you're a little clumsy like me, I almost always trip on one of the stairs."

She helped me up, and continued to pull me along. I never thought I could dislike someone so much before. She opened a door and led me in.

"Okay well this is your room. Alonzo will bring up your bag later. You don't have many clothes, so we'll go shopping later! Yay! Well I have to go like right now. So if you need anything just call for Maria, she's our maid. Bye bye sweetie!"

She gave me a peck on both cheeks and rushed out my door. Moments later I heard the front door slam.

I felt around the room and flopped on the bed, which was pretty comfy. I gave a loud sigh. 'Why me? Why me?' was the only thing running through my head. I closed my eyes and got some well-earned sleep.

Oh god, I have such a headache.


	4. First Day

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN X-MEN

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. ONLY CAS AND ANY OTHER OC'S

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a ridiculously long time to update. I just haven't really had the time or the inspiration. Soooo anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and new chapter. And if I get anything wrong about the blindness parts, please excuse me, I have no experience of knowing a person who has it, and would love it if you guys gave some ideas or corrections if you feel its necessary!

Enjoy!

After taking a small nap to try to get rid of my headache with no success, I decided I should probably 'look' around my new room. Fingering objects as I ran my hand objects in the room as I passed by, nothing came of interest, except maybe the large TV and a large bookshelf that had been loaded of books; all objects normal teenagers would love. But obviously, the people who lived here had no idea what a blind person needed—definitely not a TV or books. After getting around the room and finding nothing interesting, I faced a problem.

What the heck was I supposed to do now?

Normally, I would somehow find Tina and would listen to her as she talked incessantly about the orphanage gossip or maybe find Mrs. Baker and have her tell me a story of when she was a little girl. I always loved those stories. I was already starting to miss the orphanage, even if sometimes it was just a little bit too loud for my sensitive hearing.

Thankfully, I didn't have too much time to think about my problem as I heard some knocking at my door. I found my way to the door and asked who it was.

"It's Maria. I brought up some lunch if you would like something to eat."

I immediately then opened the door and quickly welcomed her in as I was starving. She led me to the desk in the corner and set it down. It smelled wonderful from what I could tell and thanked her quietly.

"It's just a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I wasn't sure if you were too particular in what you ate. Lord knows that Mrs. Kensington's nieces sure are picky when they visit, those little chatterboxes. Just like their aunt. "

I giggled and knew quickly I would like Maria.

"It's great. I'll be happy with anything, as long as its food."

Maria laughed too, and I could tell this was the start of a great friendship. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here after all. And at least I would have a friend here.

"Oh, Charles sure will like you; he's the chef. Once you're done I can bring him up here to meet you if you want."

"Sounds good to me. Except do you think I could meet him down there? I'm already starting to feel a little cooped up in this room already."

It was odd, I normally didn't talk this much around people. But Maria seemed to give off that homely vibe just like Mrs. Baker did. Except Maria was much younger of course. Plus, also just like Mrs. Baker, she didn't seem to treat me like I was some kind of invalid because of my blindness, and another plus was that she wasn't like Mrs. Barbie and talking about "fixing" me.

"Of course! But I may say as a warning that if you do go down to the kitchen, he'll for sure stuff you with those little pastries of his. Lord knows I don't need anymore of those, no matter how delicious they are. But you look like you could gain some pounds with that little tiny body of yours."

I was right, she was almost a twin version of Mrs. Baker. Mrs. B was always saying how I needed to eat more. But hey, it's not my fault that I have a fast metabolism.

"I'm sure I won't mind Maria. And those pastries are already making my mouth water and I haven't even smelled them yet."

We both laughed, and instead of her leaving, we both chatted while I had my lunch. After I finished, we both headed down to the kitchen. Using the elevator this time, I wondered why in the world I had to endure the stairs earlier when there was a beautiful wonderful great contraption called an elevator… right next to the stairs.

And you wonder why Mrs. Kensington's nickname is Mrs. Barbie.

As Maria and I traveled into the kitchen later on, I found out she was right. Charles was a really nice man who loved to cook. Also like Maria said, he handed me a large plate of his special pastries that tasted like a piece of heaven itself! I quickly devoured them and told him he would make millions of dollars off of these things if he publicized them. He just laughed and thanked me in a very humble way.

For the entire length of the afternoon, with the help of Maria and Charles, I became friends with some of the other staff such as Alonzo. He helped me to put all my clothes in my room where he helped me to point out which clothes were in drawers, which I thought was very nice of him as I almost always managed to screw up any sort of packing/unpacking in every way imaginable. I remember this one time, we kids at the orphanage got a really nice surprise as we got to go to Disney land for a weekend. We were told to pick out some outfits and pack them in a little overnight bag as we were only going to be there one night. I somehow managed to put in wayyy too many jeans, one shirt, no underwear, and one sock. Thankfully, Tina managed to help me out and pick some outfits she said would look good on me. That trip was so much fun.

As the day progressed on, everyone started to resume their chores. Maria said she had to get back to cleaning some of the rooms, Charles had to start cooking dinner, and Alonzo had to attend some other housework that needed to be attended to.

So once again, although I had a great afternoon, here I was sitting in my room. Lying flat on the bed, I was completely bored. That was until I heard some heels clacking on the hall floor and a high pitched voice nearing my door. Greaaaat. She's baaaack.

I heard the door open and lo-and-behold, its Mrs. Barbie. "Hello Cassandra!! I just came back from my hair appointment; you just HAVE to love Stephan, my FABULOUS hair dresser. He is just one of a kind! I'll take you sometime soon to see what we can do with that hair of yours, although your hair color is just amazing! Well, I just wanted to tell you that dinner's about to be set and then you can meet James, your new daddy, and we can sort everything out! I can't wait to tell you about the wonderful doctor, and your new school, and oh it's just so exciting!! So I'll see you in about 20 minutes sweetie pie!"

She once again did the double cheek peck thing on my face and flounced off back down the hall.

I didn't even have a chance to speak with her in the room this time. I figured she pretty much didn't need to breathe, with how fast she was talking and the insane amounts of perfume she wore that seemed to make the air thick.

As I flopped onto the bed for the third time today, I realized my headache was back. Plus my eyes were burning, which was odd in itself because I've never had that problem, except when getting too little sleep, but I had been sleeping perfectly lately. As I waited for the 20 minutes to pass where Maria would come and get me, I just closed my eyes and hoped the headache would end.

But little did I know, this was going to be just the beginning.


End file.
